


Job Interview

by notmeagain



Series: from tumblr [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: A quick job interview.





	Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame but i felt like posting something so i just decided to transfer an old tumblr work here.

Percy Jackson was currently being interviewed by a beautiful yet seriously terrifying blonde woman that was about his age. Her grey eyes seemed to be boring into his soul. It felt like she  _knows_  he’s not really an adult and had to ask his mom and the internet how to tie a tie. Shit.  _Shit._  How is he going to feed his dog now?  ** _Shit._**

“Last question for you Mr. Jackson," Ms Chase, _you can_ _call me Annabeth,_ said cool and confident.

The way she said  _Mr. Jackson_ sounded incredibly professional. She gave out the kind of impression that she’s someone who knows exactly what she’s doing which she probably does. At least one of them knew what they were doing in this interview.

“Sure,” he said going for a smile. He knew it probably looked goofy or nervous. Hell, maybe even both.

“What do you think describes you best?” she asked him.

Screwed was a word best used to describe Percy in this moment. There were a million things going around his head. All of them unhelpful. 

He remembered how he read somewhere that when asked these types of questions he should answer with his Hogwarts house traits. He didn’t have any better idea so he just went for it.

“I guess the qualities that best describe me are cunning, resourceful, and ambitious,” Percy started to rattle off.

Then Annabeth looks at him weirdly for a second and then smiles a little bit. When she smiles it made her less scary and seriously beautiful. Leave it to Percy fucking Jackson to get a crush on his pretty yet still totally scary job interviewer.

“Ah, so you’re a Slytherin?” she asked clearly amused.

He's charmed by the way she tried to hide her smile by biting her lip.

 _Screwed,_  Percy’s mind echoed

 _Fuck it._ He decides to go with it.

What happened next was a bit of a blur. All he remembered was his mouth was moving and she had this amused expression on her face. By the end of it she smiled like a real actual smile. 

“You know I pegged you more of a Hufflepuff,” she said conversationally.

He almost choked on air. “Why is that?”

“Well, before we interview a person we call their references first. From what I’ve heard you are hardworking, loyal, and dedicated.”

“I’m not all that great,” Percy added then kicked himself mentally.

“Hmm,” Annabeth hummed and he could see she was already thinking something up. Evaluating Percy, judging him.

“What house are you?” Percy asked and then hoped for a large hole to open up and swallow him whole.

Annabeth paused and looked at him for a moment. She replied, “I think I’m a mix of Slytherin or Ravenclaw.”

“A Slytherclaw,” Percy said.  _Good god why can’t he stop?_

She just smiled. “Sure. Why not.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Jackson,” she said as she stood up and shook his hand. When she said it, it didn't feel like such a total lie every interviewer usually says to everyone.

“It was a pleasure meeting you too Ms. Chase,” he said shakes her hand.

“This was an interesting interview." She nods. "You’ll hear from us very soon,” she assured him just before he left.

He gave her another nervous smile and said his thanks and goodbyes.

 

A few days later he got the call saying he got the job. Then a confirmation email from a Ms. Annabeth Chase with the parting words:

_We hope to work with you and your Slytherin talents to further our shared mission and vision._

_All the best,_

_Ms. Annabeth Chase (slytherclaw)_

**Author's Note:**

> welp there it is


End file.
